


Handling Your Weapon

by dustandroses



Series: Handling Your Weapon [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Ficlet, Gun Kink, M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jayne was examining some kind of complex rifle the smithy had presented to him. The open look of lust on his face was downright disturbing. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Your Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 13.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

Mal paused just inside the door of yet another gunsmith’s shop, taking time to let his eyes adjust to the gloom. He'd never seen so many weapons in his life as he had today. No wonder Jayne had been practically salivating when he'd all but begged Mal to stop off at this moon on the way outta the system. Mal was tired of the heat and the constant glare of the sun, though, and he was looking forward to getting into the sky again, despite not having any jobs waiting for them anywhere.

Now that he could see again, he found he'd discovered Jayne, leaning in close and talking low-voiced to the man behind the counter. He nodded in Mal’s direction, then turned back to the smithy, debating the proper sequencing of something or other that Mal had no interest in listening to. He liked his weapons, they’d saved his life many a time, and he wouldn’t go anywhere without them, but to Mal, they were _tools_.

Now with Jayne, it was near impossible to explain his relationship with his weapons. Sometimes Mal had the feeling Jayne was closer to Vera than he was to his own mother. Right now, he was examining some kind of complex rifle the smithy had presented to him. The open look of lust on Jayne’s face was downright disturbing. His hands were gentle as he caressed the dark wood of the stock, stroking his fingertip over the trigger guard like Mal would touch the skin of a lover.

Jayne wrapped his hand around the dull surface of the rifle’s barrel, and Mal shivered as he slid his palm up and down the metal, whispering words to the gun that Mal couldn’t hear from his spot across the room. His smile was sensual and private, and he licked his lips as he broke apart the rifle to peer inside. It was one of the most erotic displays Mal had ever seen.

The smithy turned back to Jayne with another rifle in hand and Mal had to shake his head to clear his thoughts before stumbling out of the shop. He shielded his eyes from the bright light as he strode back the way he came, back to Serenity, where he could think again. He just hoped he wouldn’t run into anyone once he got there. He had business to take care of in his bunk.


End file.
